


The Worlds We Create

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AUs galore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Dump box for all of the little stories crowding my head, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, One Shot Collection, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: A collection of One-Shots and sort stories that are currently taking up precious space in my head. I'll never get rid of them if I don't write them down. So I thought, why not post them for everyone to enjoy? Brilliant, I know. There will be a whole range of different topics and genres here, some more than others. Some of these may also turn into full-blown stories. If you don't like something that I've written, skip it. No one will know and you won't hurt my feelings. As always, I seek to improve so if you find something that I may need to work on, let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flames, however, are not. Don't like, just skip. I really don't care. I will post the warnings and ratings with each chapter. Tags will change as we move along. Now, please enjoy the chaos that is my mind.





	1. Lupa's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language and Explicit sex.  
First one shot of this little collection, why not start it off with a bang...literally.  
I have a really weird obsession with Dick/Bruce and I am strangely ok with it.  
Don't like, Don't read  
This honestly wasn't supposed to turn out as it did. It was supposed to be a simple one-shot. Being the perfectionist that I am, I soon found myself doing research for it and it just kind of blew up.  
I'm not super happy with it, but I restarted and changed it like five different times till I finally said, 'fuck it'. It's as good as it's going to get.

Lupa. Goddess of the Moon. Protector of Mothers and Children. Giver of Dreams. For some of his people, she was one. For others, another. For Dick, she was all three. For as long as he could remember, the goddess’s call sang in his heart and stirred in his soul. His pack worshipped her every full moon, giving their body and mind over to the thrill of the hunt and the blood of their kill to the earth. They echoed her song, letting the forest resonate with the symphony of their voices. They sang of her goodness, her generosity, and her fierce protection of her children. Dick joined in gleefully, happy to be included when he was younger and gradual increasing in understanding as he matured.

Being an Omega, he understood her second title but had yet to experience it. He had seen the effect her song had on the members of his caste. He saw how it boiled the blood and kindled the passions of mates and the lust of the unfettered. Dick had, so far, been fortunate enough to not have experienced the burning under his skin, but his time would come soon enough.

The third title was sought after by many. Dreams given by Lupa spoke of one’s future. Pups received their first, and sometimes only, dream the night they present. For some, it was good, a vision of wealth, happiness, and love. For others, a warning, whispers of a distant danger or tragedy to fear or prepare for. For Dick, it was a man.

The night he had presented and Lupa visited his dreams, he had opened his eyes to an empty meadow. The forest sang with the sounds of the night. Leaves rustled with a breeze he couldn’t feel and Lupa, herself, shone just overhead. He was unaware of how long he rested in the meadow, cradled in the seemingly soft grass and content to simply trace the constellations, when all sound cut off and the world went silent. His eyes had scanned the darkness, seeing nothing beyond the trees and shrubs. Suddenly, the shadows had begun to move. They danced and morphed, forming unidentifiable shapes. They’d reach out to him before retreating, only to do so again and again. He wasn’t afraid. Whatever was coming meant him no harm. In fact, as the shadows darkened and rose, a comforting warmth started in his core. It grew hotter and hotter until…the shadows stopped. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shadows parted, revealing the form of a man.

He was tall and broad, an imposing figure to all but him. Night seemed to be threaded into his clothes as he shimmered like a shadow, there but not. His skin was pale, like milk, and hair like a raven’s wing. His instincts spread out, covering the entire area around him and Dick with it. He was an Alpha, strong and powerful, unlike any that he had felt before. He stalked towards him, but Dick wasn’t afraid. Excitement pooled in his belly as the Alpha got closer and closer with each step. Stopping just before him, the Alpha reached out, arms open and Dick fell into him without hesitation. He let himself be engulfed by the darkness, never shrinking from it but embracing it wholeheartedly. He could feel the Alpha’s instincts encircling him in warmth and safety and love. Waking up the next morning, Dick was certain he had just been given a glimpse of his future mate. 

As he grew, Dick refuted any Alpha’s attempts to stake a claim or a bond, clinging tightly to the vision of a loving darkness. It was his future, his dream, and he would have it no matter how long he had to wait. The only problem was his impending heat. He knew it would come soon, burning him up from the inside out and leaving him ripe for the taking. Determined not to lose his dream to some randy Alpha, he learned the signs and tried to recognize them in his own body. The fever, the constant need for touch, wanting to be scented, and the urge to submit were what most Omega’s felt just before their heat came. Dick memorized them. Studied them. And when he began to feel those very symptoms in his own body, he fled into the forest as far and as fast as he could before succumbing to his inner blaze.

That was how he came back to himself, naked and alone, floating in the cool waters of a hidden pond. Lupa shone overhead, large and round and at her brightest. Two days and nights had passed, and he could feel his heat waning. It was still there, smoldering just underneath his skin, but it no longer filled his mind and body with the insatiable need to breed. He pushed himself towards the shore and collapsed on the bank, willing to wait out the last of his heat under the watchful eye of the Great Mother.

* * *

Lupa’s song echoed through him, spurring him to run faster and farther. Feet flying across the forest floor, Bruce had no idea where exactly he was heading, but the call was insistent, and he couldn’t ignore it. As a descendant of Amarok, he thrived in the night. Footsteps silent against fallen leaves and pine needles, the shadows bent around him, chasing him on his run for the Goddess.

It was nights like these that he cherished most. A quiet moment to heed the urgent tugging on his instincts and forget the responsibilities of his pack. These nights were for himself. A chance to just be Bruce.

Tonight also happened to be the last night of the bonding cycle. The Omegas in his pack had slipped quickly into that heated madness, dragging their mates and potential bond mates down with them. Bruce had excused himself rather quickly at the beginning of the first night. He hadn’t wanted to be swept up in the hot tide and made a hasty retreat into his beloved woods.

Too many Omegas showed up during the breeding nights, hoping to catch him off guard and tempt him with their sickly-sweet scents. He didn’t want any of them. None of them were quite right. The Great Mother had given him a dream, many seasons ago when he was still discovering his strength as a new Alpha.

He had been running, not unlike he was now, but in the dream, he bore four legs instead of two. Black paws flashed in and out of his vision as he raced. To what, he didn’t know. All he could remember was a hint of sweet spices and a gentle whisper of his name. He hadn’t recognized the voice and hadn’t heard it since, but he waited and listened, hoping the Great Mother would grant him another vision. Perhaps one with a bit more information like a face or a name. Still, he would wait.

Sliding to a stop, Bruce worked on steadying his breath as his legs tingled with the pleasant warmth of used muscle. The night was ringing with sound. The chirp of cicadas echoes through the trees and he relished in it. The night was cool, banishing the heat of the day and he breathed in the refreshing breeze. Pausing, he lifted his nose and scented the air. There was something there, drifting softly on the wind. It teased his senses with a sweet spice he had smelt only once before. His Alpha rose, thrumming just under his skin. Begging. Pleading. _Find them_. Tasting the air once more, he took off in the direction of its source. And at the end of its trail… his mate.

Trees flash by as he vaulted over fallen logs and clumps of shrubbery. The scent was steadily growing. It twisted and turned through the woods, taunting him with the fulfillment of his dream. Seeing the trees beginning to thin, Bruce slowed. If his mate was in the clearing beyond, he didn’t want to accidentally startle them by bursting from the undergrowth like a rabid dog. Taking a deep breath, he stepped past the tree line…

…And dropped right into another dream. If he had believed in the afterlife, he would say that this was heaven. Foxfire lined the perimeter and acting as a barrier between reality and fantasy. The grass looked soft and lush with a few patches of wildflowers popping up here and there. In the center of the vast clear area sat a moon pool. It’s crystal clear water reflected the brilliant light of Lupa and it lit up the area with an otherworldly glow. Pale pink blossoms falling from a hanging cherry tree dotted its surface like precious jewels. The perfumed fragrance from the blooms filled the air but it wasn’t the source of the precious scent. It was definitely stronger here, but he couldn’t quite figure out where it was coming from.

Movement near the opposite edge of the pool drew his gaze and his breath escaped him. There, stretched out along the grassy bank, was a creature so exquisite, he had no words to describe him. Bare skin glowed under the moonlight. Obsidian hair shimmering silver. The lithe body was sharp lines and soft curves, defined in some areas and hidden in others. Delicate hands danced and played over that glorious skin, touching and teasing in a way that woke Bruce’s body. A slow, deep inhale spoke more than sight. It was definitely his dream’s elusive scent, a spiced sweetness that drew him in. There was more to it though. It held that same sticky sweetness that he had left his village to escape, but it wasn’t overbearing. In fact, there was just enough to stir his Alpha into the prospect of mating. This brilliant creature was an Omega in the throes of his heat.

Entranced, Bruce found himself at the edge, watching from across the water. He was beautiful. Face gentle and relaxed with Elvin features, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw. He possessed full eyebrows and plump lips. He was also young, no more than fifty seasons. Tasting the air once more, Bruce came to realize why his scent seemed so different from the ones in his pack. There was a pureness to it that had long since faded from the others. This had to be the boy’s first heat. Not yet claimed. His Alpha was practically screaming at him now. Mechanically, refusing to tear his gaze from the beautiful boy, he began to remove his entrapping clothing. This was his chance to stake his claim before any other unworthy Alpha tried to steal his Omega away.

He was still smoldering. It wasn’t as bad now, but the desire for a knot was still there, shimmering deep in his womb. Soft grass was warm under his body while the cool water lapped at his lower legs. Lazy fingers danced over his half-hardened cock, gently teasing the head and drawing soft sighs from his lips. Dick longed for a different touch, though. His had lost its appeal long ago, but he’d have to make do with what he had. His fingers couldn’t give him what he really wanted. They were just a cheap substitute. A few times during this intense fever, he found himself wishing he had just stayed back at the village and let an Alpha there mate him. He’d finally be filled, and this burning would go away. Each time he found himself drifting back to that line of thinking, he’d picture his Alpha standing before him, robbed in shade and longing for him. He’d find him someday. All he had to do was wait.

Mind fixed on the image, Dick’s hands pressed just a little harder, a little faster. Perhaps the thought of his Alpha can help him find some satisfaction. Just before he could let himself sink into the image, a distinctive pressure around his ankle had him shooting up on his elbows with a startled gasp. A man knelt just under a foot away, fingers wrapped gently around his ankle. His smile was gentle, not truly predatory, but it didn’t stop the anxiety swiftly rising in Dick’s chest.

“I don’t wish to harm you.” He tried to reassure, his face opened and dark eyes unguarded. “You just looked so stunning, I had to take a look. See for myself that a holy creature was truly basking by the pool.” Dick had to admit, he had a nice voice. It was deep and commanded respect. He was definitely an Alpha and a powerful one at that. He could feel the man’s instincts turning just at the edge of his own. Not pushing, just waiting.

Dick took in the Alpha. He was bare and boasted the physic of a Roman god. His shoulders were broad and curved and Dick could see the faintest outline of corded muscle flexing underneath creamy skin. A light dusting of hair covered his chest and ran down his abdomen. It ended at the base of a well-endowed member. Saliva pooled in his mouth and Dick quickly swallowed it down. Dark hair brushed over the man’s forehead and Dick couldn’t help but notice the similarities between the strange Alpha and his treasured dream. The only true difference was the absence of shadows… and, well, clothes.

Having the boy’s smooth skin in the palm of his hand tested his control. He was tempted to just tug him underneath his body and plunder him as his Alpha desired. He remained where he was though, making no sudden movements or dominating gestures. He wanted the boy to accept him. Accept what he would offer. He could feel the bones in the Omega’s ankle shift as he tested out the firmness of Bruce’s grip. He kept it lose, showing him he could escape if he wished. Bruce really hoped that he didn’t.

Shucking in a shaky breath and licking suddenly chapped lips, the latter drawing the Alpha’s dark gaze, Dick spoke. “And…is that all you came for…a look?”

The question was soft as if the boy was afraid he would pounce with anything louder. Bruce kept his soft smile but let a touch of heat the flash across his gaze. “Yes, and perhaps a taste, should you permit me.” The boy’s jaw slackened a bit, not quite believing what he had just said. Bruce shifted on to his hunches, putting him into a position that would allow him to get closer to the boy should he allow it or to back off should the boy refuse. He made sure his Alpha was docile, despite its insistence that they dominate as an Alpha should. They wanted the boy to accept them and acting like an animal would not endear him to them. His Alpha conceded the point.

Dick's heart was pounding. The Alpha was giving him a choice, one he knew no Alpha back at the village would have granted him. They would have given in to their baser instincts and taken him without question. The Alpha was defying himself to make Dick comfortable. It was something he could imagine his dream Alpha doing. Reaching out slowly, his Omega bushed against the Alpha, testing the waters. The Alpha reacted immediately, but they were gentle, letting Dick’s Omega run along it. It opened up to him and he could feel the same warmth and safety that he had dreamt of. His sharp intake of breath was filled with awe.

“It’s you.” He whispered, not believing that his Alpha knelt before him. “I’ve dreamt of you.”

“And I of you, Angel.” That warmed him.

“I’m not an angel.”

His alpha smiled. “Forgive me, but seeing you at the water’s edge, glowing in the moonlight. I had mistaken you for the heavenly being. But to perfectly honest, it’s not a negative assessment.” Dick couldn’t help but blush. The hand around his ankle slid up a little further to rest just under the meat of his calve. “May I?” The man asked, voice low. Trying to swallow back his nervousness, Dick nodded. His Alpha grinned and slowly dragged his hands up his legs.

The boy had strong legs, muscles quivering under his touch. Fingers brushed the smooth skin at the back of the boy’s knees and he gently persuaded them to bend. He gradually began to spread his legs, letting his fingers glide down the inside of his left thigh. He only reached about midway down, when there was a spike of nervousness and a sharp intake of breath. Those strong thighs snapped closed, trapping his fingers between them and stopping his progress. Bruce froze, locking gazes with the wide eyes of the Omega. He kept himself still, letting a sense of comfort and ease flow from his Alpha.

“It’s alright, Angel. I don’t want to hurt you.” He reassured, his voice low and calm. “But I will stop if you want me to.”

The boy licked his lips again. Bruce could hear his heart racing. “I…I’ve never done this before.”

Bruce smiled softly, understanding. “I know, but it will be alright. Just relax and know that I won’t hurt you.” The boy didn’t move. “Do you want me to stop?” Bruce asked.

The Omega shook his head, yet he still hesitated. The nervousness hovered between them and Bruce let his Alpha reach out to try and soothe their Omega.

The powerful instincts brushed along him, leaving a warm tingle in its wake. It was comforting…and a bit arousing. Noticing the change in his scent, the warmth became almost mischievous as it changed direction, heading down toward his core. It teased him, pulling another sharp inhalation from him, before retreating. Dick watched as his Alpha grinned before placing a few sweet kisses to his knee, while his free hand rubbed tiny circles along the outside of his thigh. The nervousness ebbed away with the tiny displays of affection. Confidence returning, he slowly opened his legs.

Removing his now free fingers, Bruce let his lips continue where they had left off. The boy’s skin really was quite soft, and he could feel the well-toned muscles shifting underneath. He was half tempted to bite, just to see what the boy’s reaction would be, but decided now might not be the best time. That lovely honey scent was only getting stronger the closer he got, and he was more focused on getting his taste than trying to test the boundaries. He smelt so good and it was starting to make him dizzy. He could get drunk off this scent alone. Bypassing his angel’s half-hard member-he’d worship it later- he zeroed in one his weeping entrance. It was a darker pink than he thought it would be, that tight ring of muscle slightly swollen and soaked with slick, no doubt all results of the Omega’s still fading heat. Oh, how he wanted to taste. So, he did.

The gasp that escaped him when his Alpha’s tongue finally touched him seemed so loud in his ears that Dick slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle it. The warm breath against his skin sent shivers up his spine. He couldn’t stop a strained, breathy chuckle as that glorious tongue worked against him. This was so much better than his own fingers.

The boy tasted just as good as he smelt. Better even. All sweetness with a sharp twang of spic that tingled his tongue and kept him coming back for more. Pushing his tongue into the wet heat, the answering moan he received went straight to his groin. His cock was so hard already and he had hardly done anything. His Alpha growled at him to take their Omega now, but Bruce wasn’t finished yet. He was going to savor this moment. He wanted to remember this. The night he claimed an angel on the banks of the Moonpool. He wanted to his mark on the boy to be more than just physical. He wanted to make sure that his Omega, his angel, would never be able to forget him after tonight.

He lapped at him, listening to the desperate mewls coming from the boy above him. He wanted to hear more. Bruce was going to memorize every sound and every sweet spot. He was going to make his angel come, writhing with pleasure, as many times as he could.

Dick couldn’t take it. This Alpha, _his_ Alpha, was tearing more and more out of him with just a few flicks of his tongue than Dick could get with his own fingers. Head thrashing and hands tearing at the grass, he tried not to drown in the simple, intense pleasure the act was giving him. If this was only the beginning, he didn’t know how he was going to last the night. His Alpha was pulling him apart at the seams.

Bruce could tell he was losing the boy. His thrashing was getting harder and he had to press down on his hips to keep him from tearing away. Bruce wasn’t ready for that. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Reluctantly, he pulled away despite the desperate whimpers of the Omega. He licked his lips, making sure to get every last bit of that spiced sweetness. The boy was fertile, very fertile. So much so that, despite him being at the end of his heat, Bruce knew that he would catch. At the end of this mating, Bruce would take the boy’s innocence, but he would leave him something far more precious. Somehow, that only served to excite him.

Whimpering pathetically at the loss of that glorious friction, Dick tried to get his breathing under control. He was a little ashamed at having nearly come so easily. The Alpha had done nothing more than eat him out and it had almost sent him spiraling over the edge. Regaining a bit of his dignity, Dick glanced down at the man still between his legs. My, wasn’t that a sight. That mischievous smirk was back, and his heart jumped slightly. “Don’t worry, angel. I’m not finished with you yet.” And he turned his undivided attention to his straining cock.

For an Omega, the boy was a bit bigger than he expected. Oh, he wasn’t a large as an Alpha would be at his age, but he was still a fair length and size and he would definitely get bigger once he matured. Bruce’s mouth watered at the thought. He was going to have so much fun with this. Licking a slow, hard line up the underside, he relished in the drawn-out, wrecked moan that accompanied his action. A single drop of precum beaded at the tip and he lapped it up. There was a hint of more spice, but it wasn’t enough to determine how much. Seems he would require a bigger taste. He placed a soft kiss to the head before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

The high-pitched squeal that burst from his lips was definitely not something to be proud of, but at the moment, Dick’s only thought was about the hot mouth sealed around his cock and that sinful tongue that played with him. Holy fuck, this was better than any dream or fantasy he could ever come up with. The pleasure was building with every bob of the Alpha’s head and brush of his tongue. A hot metal spring coiled tighter and tighter in his belly and he feared another stroke would cause it to snap and unravel. His voice was getting louder and he couldn’t stop it. A particularly hard suck tore his hand from the grass and his buried it him the thick locks of the Alpha’s onyx hair. He wasn’t sure if it was to keep the man there or to rip him away and spare himself of this agonizingly amazing torture.

Bruce growled at the fingers that tightened on his hair. He hadn’t thought something like that would turn him on so much, but he flattened his tongue against the sensitive head just so the boy would tug. Fuck. He needed to finish this before he himself came undone. He moved faster, taking in as much as he could and sucked. The boy came with a scream, back arching off the grass and fist tugging at his hair. Hot spice splashed over his tongue and he greedily swallowed it down. The cum had a sharper taste than the slick, but it was no less delicious. He released the softening cock, licked his lips once more, and watched the boy’s chest heave as he came down from his high.

The world went white and for a split second, Dick wondered if he had died. He’s never felt anything like that before and he doubted he ever will again. The Alpha hadn’t even mated him and yet Dick knew he was ruined for anyone else. Once he came back down to earth and could remember how to breathe properly, he became starkly aware of the world around him. He could hear the chirping of cicadas in the trees and the quiet whisper of the wind. The grass was warm under his back and the cool water still lapping at his feet. He could smell the scents of wildflowers, dirt, sex, and the musky Alpha still between his legs. Stars peeked out from the canopy overhead and they seemed so much clearer now. The Alpha’s instincts were still rolling over him, soothing and arousing him at the same time. “Were you trying to kill me?” He panted hand carding through the soft strands of the Alpha’s hair almost subconsciously.

Bruce chuckled at his question, trying not to purr at the wonderful feeling of the boy’s fingers against his scalp. “No, just wanted to taste you?”

“And did you?” The boy stared down at him and he knew he could see the fire still burning in his eyes. His hand fell away.

“Oh yes,” Grinning, Bruce shifted himself onto his hands and knees. He felt the boy’s arousal returning. “And you were delicious.” He placed a kiss to the base of his cock, affectionately nuzzling the dark curls that grew there. The boy blushed.

“But the strange thing is…” He mouthed at his navel, tongue dipping in a few times before moving on. “…I still want more.” He continued up his body, lips rubbing and tongue brushing on his way up his abdomen to his chest. His hands chased after, feeling every dip and grove of muscle.

Dick’s hands mimicked his, finally getting his first touch of that milky skin. He gapped at the feel. It was like touching silk-covered stone. There was hardly any give when Dick squeezed his bicep. “Holy hell, what do you do, lift full-grown oaks in your spare time?” He wondered out loud, feeling the warm breath of the Alpha’s laugh ghost over his skin. He got goosebumps.

“Maybe…” Bruce whispered playfully, sucking a beautiful purple bruise just under the boy's ribs. He could feel the boy’s fingers exploring him, tracing the strong line of his shoulders to the soft curve of his neck. Bruce finally reached a brown nipple. Glancing briefly at his angel, he dove right in.

Tongue swirled against soft flesh, working it into a hard bead for the man’s mouth to suck. Dick whimpered softly at his ministrations, hand cupping the back of his neck to keep him there. The whimper morphed into a heated moan when the Alpha’s teeth came into play and he arched into the contact. They pressed down sharply and tugged at the peak, sending sparks of renewed pleasure to his core. He could feel himself getting hard again as the Alpha played, alternating between teeth and tongue till the skin was almost painful to the touch. He switched quickly to its neglected twin. Repeating the pattern as a callused hand came up and toyed with the red, wet one. Rough fingertips touched, only just snagging the hypersensitive skin enough to have Dick squirming.

As he moved farther up, the boy’s legs spread farther and farther apart to accommodate him. They cradled him so nicely, it made Bruce release a pleased hum. Grinding down, he hid a pleased smirk in the boy’s neck as he gasped at the sudden friction. His little angel was so responsive, and he loved it. He couldn’t wait to hear was beautiful noises he would make once he was finally inside him. First things first.

Dick knew why the Alpha was paying particular attention to the meaty juncture between his neck and shoulder. He would want his mark to be visible, claiming Dick as his own, and Dick was perfectly okay with that. As the Alpha was currently occupied with his new task, Dick continued his exploration of his new lover’s body. His fingers danced across his shoulder and down his spine. The man was all muscle with hardly an ounce of fat on him. He recognized the raised skin of scars and he caressed them lovingly. His Alpha was strong. Dick knew that he would be fierce in his protection of him and their pups.

Pups. Dick wasn’t stupid. He knew what the Alpha claiming him would require. He knew it before he had given the warrior permission to taste him. He also knew he was still technically in heat, his body willing and waiting to carry a little life within it. When his mate took him, he_ will_ conceive and soon he would carry a little piece of them inside him. The thought filled him with such joy that tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He nuzzled the skin just behind his Alpha’s ear, the strongest source of his scent, and kissed it softly.

Having smelt the salt of tears, Bruce froze and snapped up to see a crystal-clear drop rolling down the boy’s temple. “What is it? What is wrong?” He asked frantically. “Do you want me to stop?”

Dick shook his head, his chin trembling a bit in an effort to hold back his tears. “No, it’s not that. I just…” He paused to take in a shaky breath as his lover waited patiently. “I had a revelation and it overwhelmed me. I’m alright.”

“Will you tell me?”

Taking a much steadier breath, Dick continued. “I was thinking about what happens after. I know what you want, and I wanted it too.” He said that quick to keep his Alpha from thinking he was having doubts. “But I know what is required to form a mating bond. I know you’ll take me, and I know you’ll knot me. I desire it.”

His Alpha hummed, pleased with his confession and began peppering his neck with little kisses. Dick’s eyes fluttered closed with the feeling and he let his mate have the tiny moment of affection before continuing. “I also know that I’m still in heat, as faded as it might be. When you fill me, I’ll catch.” That brought his mate’s attention back to his face. He smiled softly, his voice lowering to a reverent whisper. “I’ll bear you pup. Our pup. And that…that thought just made me very happy.”

Bruce’s heart practically melted at his little angel’s declaration. He could feel himself getting overwhelmed too and he pressed his forehead to his mate’s. “I realized that too.”

“And…does that make you happy?” The boy asked a little hesitant.

“Extremely.” His mate beamed, and he chuckled at the warm tingle of joy bouncing through his instincts. Rubbing his nose against the boy’s smaller one, Bruce sighed suddenly content.

“Sorry for ruining the mood.”

Bruce shook his head. “Quite the contrary, love.” His smile turned playful. “The thought of you, round and soft with our pup…It’s quite arousing.”

Dick giggled. “Is that so? I wonder what me carrying a litter would do to you.” His Alpha growled and buried his face back in his neck. His mate would be so much fun to tease. There was the distinctive press of teeth and he shivered. “There is just one thing though.”

Those twilight eyes returned, eyebrow raised. “I don’t know your name.”

The soft smile was back. “Bruce, angel. My name is Bruce.”

“Bruce,” he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. “I’m Dick.”

The smile widened. “Hello, Dick.”

Dick giggled. “Hi.” A comfortable silence rose between them as they just stared, each taking the other in. Eyes tracing the contours of their faces. “Would you…” Dick started a little hesitant. “Will you kiss me?” Bruce wasted no time in granting his request and Dick poured everything he could into that kiss.

Dick’s lips were soft and plump and held the perfect blend of his sweet and spicy tastes. He couldn’t keep himself from deepening the kiss, letting his tongue trace his lower lip. He groaned when the boy didn’t hesitate to open up for him.

Bruce didn’t taste like anything he had expected. The musk of his Alpha was still there, but it was overshadowed by a wonderful smoky flavor with a hint of something cool and refreshing, like mint or pine. He shivered when Bruce’s tongue stroked the roof of his mouth and flicked at a fang. His mate knew what he was doing, and Dick had no idea, but he tentatively touched his tongue to Bruce’s and let Bruce draw him out and into his own mouth. His Alpha let him play and experiment, encouraging him with positive moans and guiding him to where it felt the best. This was the greatest kiss he had ever had, regardless that it was his first.

Reluctant to pulled away, Bruce nipped at Dick’s bottom lip and grinned at the sigh he was graced with. His Alpha was nudging at him to get on with it and he knew Dick’s Omega was feeling the same. “I’m going to take you now,” he stated blue eyes staring up at him with conviction. “I’ll be as gentle as possible, but it still may hurt.”

“I’m not afraid.” Those darling sapphire eyes never looked away. His chosen was strong, so strong.

“Even so, if you need me to stop, tell me and I will.” His Omega nodded. Shifting onto his knees, he wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist, all without breaking eye contact. He wanted to see his reactions. Wanted to know if there was pain or when there was pleasure. His hand drifted down between them, seeking out that slick entrance that he had plundered before. Still watching, he slipped a finger inside. Dick jumped a little at the intrusion, but there was no pinching in his brow or clinching of his jaw that indicated pain. Bruce added another.

Dick tried to keep his breathing steady, not wanting to come too early, but with the way those thick fingers curled and stretched him in a way that was so different than anything he could have done, it wasn’t an easy task. The addition of a third finger had him inhaling sharply. “Does it hurt?” Bruce asked, and Dick shook his head quickly.

“No, it, _ah_…it feels, _ng_, wonderful.” Bruce smiled and kissed him, swallowing all those sweet sounds falling from his lips. Fingers brushed along his walls, his body producing so much slick that he was sure it was dripping between his mate’s fingers.

“I think you’re ready for me now,” Bruce whispered against his lover’s mouth and he pulled his fingers from Dick’s body. The boy whimpered at their loss and Bruce kissed him again to make up for it. Taking his slick-coated fingers, he ran them along his own length and lined himself up at Dick’s entrance. “Remember, if you feel any pain, let me know and I’ll stop.”

“I know, love,” Dick replied adopting Bruce’s little pet name and sending a shot of warmth through him. “Hurry up before I do it myself.” Growling at his half-hearted challenge, Bruce pushed his way in.

It was a little strange, having something other than fingers penetrate him, but it was also quite exciting. The stretch was a little uncomfortable as the man’ cock was defiantly thicker than his fingers and he just kept going. Holy shit, just how long was he? Dick let out a shuddery sigh when Bruce finally bottomed out. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied breathlessly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Just wait,” Bruce teased, “it gets better.” He pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Dick shuddered at the feel. It was like Bruce was touching all of him all at once and it was awesome. Feeling bold, he tried pushing back against Bruce’s thrusts and let out a breathy giggle at the Alpha’s pleased groan. It wasn’t long before they had a steady rhythm going, but Dick wanted more. Experimentally, he twisted his hips and both of them gasped at the change of friction.

“Do that again, please.” Bruce requested, and Dick twisted his hips, this time in the opposite direction. Bruce groaned. “Yes, exactly like that.”

Dick did it again, matching their rhythm and changing directions when he could think past the slow increase of pleasure. “You know,” he breathed, “you could go a little faster. I won’t break.”

Bruce didn’t bother with a verbal response, merely increased the pace steadily. Dick lost himself to the motion. His hands clutched at Bruce’s shoulders, accidentally clawing at his back when the feeling inside him grew. His mate growled at the drag of his blunt nails and it spurred him on.

His Alpha was rising, mingling with the Omega and urging him to bite, to finish the deed and seal them together. Fangs lengthening, one hand cradled the back of Dick’s head while the other braced against his shoulder. He locked eyes with the boy and pressed his Alpha against him, demanding a submission. Dick bared his throat and Bruce bit down with a snarl. His mate’s scream of his name deafened him as he tasted blood. It was just as spicy as his cum with only a hint of honey. It was delicious, and he couldn’t help but swallow a bit before mixing in his own. The connection clicked into place and it was all he needed to let go.

This orgasm was so much better than the first. Instead of white, a kaleidoscope of colors burst across his vision. The initial bite was painful, but what came after was nothing short of euphoric. Dick felt as if a space in his soul had suddenly opened and it filled with his Alpha. He could feel Bruce everywhere as if he had always been there. Bruce’s pleasure was his own as hot seed filled him to the brim and his Alpha’s knot swelled. Oh, wow, his knot. It hurt just a bit, but it was amazing.

Bruce curled around him, riding out his pleasure but careful not to crush him. Chest to chest at they were, Dick could feel the beat of Bruce’s heart as if it were his own. His legs felt like jelly and his body trembled. Brue shifted against him. “Are you alright?” he gasped not quite getting his breath back.

Dick laughed. “Are _you_?”

Nuzzling his cheek, Bruce smiled. “I’m wonderful.”

“Yes, you are.” The cheesy line got him a kiss to the cheek. His giggle turned into a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Tired you out, mate?”

“I’m not as versed in endurance as you. I feel like I need a nap.” Dick confessed. His eyes were getting heavy rather quickly. Three nights of his heat and a passionate round of love-making had tuckered him out and he was ready to just sleep for the next three days.

Bruce brushed his cheek against his over and over, gently scenting his new mate and lulling him to sleep. His purr rumbled in his chest as he waited for his knot to go down. “Rest, love. You need it.” His angel hummed in agreement, nearing the realm of dreams. Once his knot freed him, he gently slipped out. Dick made another noise, almost like a protest, and Bruce hushed him. “I’ll be right back.”

He left Dick’s side only for a moment to retrieve his clothes and returned quickly. Tossing them down next to another pile that was no doubt Dick’s, Bruce grabbed his cloak, laid down next to his slumbering mate, and wrapped the material around them both. Dick curled into him instinctively and Bruce let him use his arm as a pillow. Casting his Alpha out around them, it acted as a barrier and warning to discourage any stragglers that wandered too close to their temporary nest. He gazed down at his new mate, a little awed that he was able to snag such a beautiful creature as his own. A hand slipped between them and softly caressed the smooth skin underneath Dick’s navel were their pup would rest. _Grow swiftly, little one. I can’t wait to meet you_. Letting his hand rest against Dick’s fat belly, Bruce drifted off, dreaming of tiny pup cradled safely between them. This wasn’t what he had expected when he had answered the Lupa’s call. It was so much better.


	2. Be My Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago. It was going to be a whole story, but I lost my muse for it. Who knows, maybe this will rekindle it.   
No big warnings, just a bit of kissing and such.

Dick stood in the window, watching the green grass and leafy trees sway and dance in the cool breeze. The setting sun casting pick and orange shadows over the wildflowers in the field. Summer was coming to an end as the days became shorter and the nights cooler. He glanced down to the small glass of wine in his hand, fingers playing with the rim. He sighed heavily before returning his attention to the world beyond the glass. The sun was nearly gone, turning the pinks and oranges into deep reds and violets.

He had been living on the Wilson Estate since his marriage to the Earl seven years ago. The country home was much bigger than his family’s home, being that his father was merely a land gentry. His mind wandered back to his childhood as he thought of those beautiful white walls and sloping, black roof. The home was modest enough and they had a massive field out to one side and a small pond at the back. A few months out of the summer, his father rented out the field to a small traveling circus. Dick used to spend every day with the performers learning some trick or another that would cause his father to laugh and his mother to nearly faint. The little pond was full of tiny fish and turtles. Lily pads floated on the surface and lotus flowers bloomed, filling the air with a sweet aroma.

Where his family’s home was modest, the Wilson Estate was a mansion. It was a two-story box made of brick and mortar with a stump coming out its side. It was very militaristic with solid walls and windows lining up at attention. The lawn was meticulously kept in straight rows and nothing was ever out of place. There were five bedrooms, three on the second floor and two on the first. There was a kitchen, dining room, study, sitting room, washrooms, and a little ballroom that was attached on the side. Each room was decorated with dark colors and furniture. There was a small house out to one side, hidden behind some trees. It was the servant’s house that the maids and butlers shared.

All in all, it was a very handsome house, but sometimes, to Dick, it was very trapping. The end of summer came with gloom as his chances to be outside in the sunshine diminished. He sighed again, swirled the wine in his glass once before taking a sip. His life at the Estate wasn’t terrible, just dreadfully boring at times. His Lord husband, Slade J. Wilson, tended to leave him alone most days. He hardly knew where he went or who he saw. Dick was left to himself to find something to occupy his time. His mind wandered back to when he was first married. To when Slade was barely a moment away from him. They would laugh and tell stories and tease one another. It was good. They were happy.

A small smile graced his lips as he remembered the past when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He jumped slightly. “Slade, you startled me. You were not due back for at least another hour.”

Slade hummed as he took the glass of wine from Dick’s hand and placed on a nearby table. “I wanted to surprise you.” He said placing small kisses at the base of his neck.

“Well, I am,” Dick said closing his eyes and let his body feel the touch of his mate. The softness of his lips against his skin. The faint scratch of his beard. Slade had loosened the ties of Dick’s linen shirt and was slowly pulling it off his shoulders and down his back, letting the warmth of his mouth follow behind it.

The mouth pulled away and strong hands turned Dick around. He gazed up at his mate who looked at him with desire. It’s been a while since he looked at him like that. Slade was tall, with salt and pepper hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had a neatly trimmed goatee and square jaw. His steely blue eye seemed to stare into Dick’s soul. The first thing that people noticed about his mate was the black eye patch over his right eye. The story goes that his first mate went mad and attacked him with a kitchen knife, damaging his eye. Dick didn’t know if it was the truth but he’s never really had the courage to ask.

Slade’s large hands pushed against his bareback and his body was pressed against his own. “I’ve missed you, Omega.” He whispered, his voice husky with want. He didn’t give Dick a chance to answer before his lips were captured in a heated kiss. A hand came up and cradled the back of his head, keeping him in place. Dick took a moment to reacquaint himself with the taste of his husband, slipping his tongue into his open mouth. He was metallic, like cold steel, and Dick always found that interesting.

The back of Dick’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the mattress with Slade on top of him. He had been so caught up in his mate, he hadn’t realized they were moving. Slade wasted no time on sucking small love bites on his neck. Dick’s eyes rolled back as his husband ground their pelvises together. It was moments like these where Dick could clearly remember how they were at the beginning. So, full of life and passion. It was moments like these where he could all most make himself believe that his husband still loved him.


	3. Sweet Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detroit Become Human One-Shot  
Warnings: Mild mention of Blood and Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another one that's been in my head for a while. I love the video game and wished I could play it. Enjoy a little Conner vs. Gavin.

Detective Reed’s hands slammed down hard on the desk, no doubt hoping to get a reaction out of the usually static android. All it did was draw the attention of everyone around him. Conner didn’t so much as flinch. “What the hell did you tell, Fowler?” He snarled, eyes narrowed and sharp.

“I merely spoke the truth, detective. Nothing more.” Conner replied trying to go back to his work.

“You got me suspended!” Reed roared.

“No, you got yourself suspended,” Conner replied with a nonchalant air. “Had you followed proper protocol, you wouldn’t be in this mess and a man wouldn’t be in the hospital for your negligence.”

A finger suddenly found itself jabbed in Conner’s face, he didn’t react beside leaning back enough so it wouldn’t touch him. “Listen here, you plastic prick.” Reed hissed voice deep and menacing. “You’re a machine and that is all you’ll ever be. This whole revolution bullshit is going to die out and when it does… you better watch your back. ‘Cuz I’m going to be right behind it with a bullet to match.” The entire precinct was silent after Reed’s spiel, anxiously waiting for Conner’s reply.

For a moment, Conner was completely still, looking every bit the machine Reed made him out to be. The only thing that ruined the image, was his eyes. The usual warm chocolate brown had darkened to black charcoal. A cold fury flashed in them that only Reed could see and his made his ferocious façade quake for a moment. He made no movement, staying firmly in his seat, but he seemed to tower over the man. “Are you threatening me, _detective_?” He questioned, his voice low and hissing out the title like an insult.

“A threat requires the one receiving the threat to be alive and you aren’t, _tin man_.”

“It seems to me, detective, that you have yet to grasp the concept. Allow me to clarify so that your vacuous mind might be able to follow along. I. Am. Sentient. Which, by definition, requires me to be alive and capable of feeling. Should you continue to harass and threaten me, know that I will defend myself. So, consider this your first and only warning,” He leaned in close so the Reed would no mistake his next words. “Back off or I will make you.”

He could see the rage building in the redness of Reed’s face and the flaring of his nostrils. He was prepared. “You little-“ The minute Reed’s hands closed around the lapels of his jacket, Conner reacted. Like a snake, his hand shot forward, closed around the back of Reed’s neck, and tugged down. Reed slammed face-first onto Conner’s desk with an audible crack and a gush of blood. Reed staggered away, hand flying to his bloody face. “You son of a bitch!” He screeched clutching at his face.

“I warned you.” There was a flurry of movement as another officer rushed to Reed’s aid. Conner could hear the mutters and mumbles of his colleges around him, each in various degrees of shock at witnessing his small display of emotion. He caught Officer Miller giving him a single nod of approval. Seems at least one person was pleased with seeing Reed’s combative attitude come back to bit him in the ass…or face, as it were.

“Conner!” The shout of his name grabbed his attention. Captain Fowler stood at the door of his officer, hands on his hips and a stern expression on his face. Conner felt a bit of apprehension, but the fierce grin on Hank’s delighted face as he stood just behind the captain soothed it away. “My office!’ Captain Fowler commanded.

“Yes, Captain.” He rose from his chair to obey. He knew there would be consequences to his actions. He had injured a fellow officer, suspended or not. But at the moment, he simply didn’t care. Who knew that breaking Reed’s nose could be so satisfying?


End file.
